chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Raid On Gigantempopolis
The Raid of Gigantempopolis was a mission undertaken by The Overworlders from thousands of years ago in order to steal The Oraklon from The Giants of Gigantempopolis and use it to appease Kaal and trade for the freedom of The Overworlders working in his mines as slaves. Battle Synopsis Following Vlar’s theft of numerous Earth Shards from Kaal’s mines, Kaal sends his Underworlders to raid Kiru City daily in order to kidnap more Overworlders to work in his mines as penance for what he had lost. After much negotiation, Kaal agrees to a trade with Kiru. Kaal agrees to free the Overworlders in his mines in return for The Oraklon – a being knowledgeable about everything going on in Perim, currently in possession of The Giants of Gigantempopolis. Upon returning to Kiru City, Kiru organizes a plan to track down and capture Vlar – who he knows has experience with infiltrating Gigantempopolis – additionally enlisting Najarin’s help to create a container to capture The Oraklon, as well as the help of Tom and Kaz in order to use their scanners to detect approaching Creatures. Kiru leads a group of Overworlders including Abohan, Korg, Neerig, Sped, Rav, Rokkus, Gullo, Woost and three Overworld Guards on a hunting party to capture Vlar – with Tom and Kaz tagging along so that the group could immediately make for Gigantempopolis following Vlar’s capture. Soon enough, The Overworlders locate and pursue Vlar, though his agility allows him to dodge most of their attacks. Towards the back of the group, Kaz grows tired and has to stop and rest – though Tom urges him to push on, knowing that The Overworlders wouldn’t stop until they’d caught Vlar. Two of the Overworld Guards manage to cut off Vlar and attack him from the front, and though Vlar manages to evade one of their attacks, the other makes a direct hit. Vlar uses his newly invented Vlaric Shard to counter, and eventually manage to remove the guards from his path, only to be struck down by Kiru. As Kiru sends the guards to retrieve Vlar, Vlar defends himself with another attack fueled by his Vlaric Shard – prompting Kiru to target and destroy the Shard and leave Vlar at a great disadvantage. As the Overworlders move in, Vlar finds himself with nowhere to run and is soon knocked unconscious by an attack from Kiru. Kiru uses a special bind created by Najarin in order to ensure that when Vlar awakens he wouldn’t be able to escape them, taking temporary refuge in a nearby cave until Vlar regained consciousness. When Vlar awakens, he notices his binds and his satchel full of Vlaric Shards sitting nearby, though as he struggles to release himself, he finds that his binds only constrict around his body and weaken him further. As Kiru and the rest of the group emerge from the shadows, Vlar demands his release – only to be constricted once again. Kiru then takes some of the Vlaric Shards from Vlar’s bag, explaining how his actions during the negotiation with Kaal encouraged Kaal to attack Kiru City and kidnap more Overworlders to act as slaves in his mines on a daily basis now, only for Vlar to outright deny that The Overworlders were his “brothers” (as Kiru had called his fellow Overworlders). Abohan steps forward to explain the deal Kiru and Kaal have made concerning the release of the Overworlders in return for The Oraklon – only to have an amused Vlar note how the Overworlders couldn’t just waltz into Gigantempopolis and steal The Giants’ most prized possession - their “giant ghost”. Knowing well that what Vlar says is true, Kiru agrees, but reveals that he’s aware that Vlar’s been to Gigantempopolis several times before in order to “liberate” some of The Giants’ treasures, which is why Vlar is going to lead them safely through the temple to the chamber of The Oraklon. When Vlar shows skepticism in Kiru’s plans to capture The Oraklon in Najarin’s container, Tom and Kaz step forward and insist that Vlar has to help Kiru, as he owes it to the Overworlders slaving in Kaal’s mines because of him. Angrily, Vlar questions why Tom and Kaz were there – prompting Kiru to explain that they need their Scanners in order to detect nearby Creatures and safely maneuver through The Jungle of Life. Unfortunately though, the Scanners can’t get them directly to the chamber of The Oraklon – as Tom and Kaz don’t know where exactly it is – and they cannot get them safely past all the traps laid out by The Giants, which will instead be Vlar’s job. Entertained, Vlar asks what will happen if he refuses to go along with Kiru’s plan, encouraging Kiru to explain that the Overworlders will present him to Kaal in The Oraklon’s stead. Faced with no other option, Vlar reluctantly complies, and the group begins to trek through The Jungle of Life the next morning. Kaz voices his amazement at how The Jungle of Life eventually became The Forest of Life, prompting Oz to note the greater danger that it presents. As the group comes to a clearing, Tom and Kaz detect an approaching Creature, as a Mipedian Warbeast slithers down from a nearby tree and attacks. While Tom and Kaz take cover, and The Overworlders use various BattleGear (Including the Vlaric Shards and Prehistoric Pyroblasters), Vlar takes his opportunity and immediately flees as the Warbeast makes its retreat – only to find himself cornered in the canopy by another Mipedian Warbeast. Though Vlar tries to defend himself it soon becomes apparent that he is no match for the Warbeast, though before he takes anymore damage, Rav and Sped use their superior speed to save Vlar from the Warbeast, returning Vlar back to the group. As Vlar states that “a guy’s gotta try”, Kiru states that the next time Vlar tries something like that he won’t bother to have him rescued. Just then, Tom and Kaz’s Scanners detect more Creatures, encouraging Kiru to hurriedly continue their way to Gigantempopolis. That night, the group sets up camp in The Jungle of Life so that they can rest for their mission the following day while Sped keeps watch. Tom voices his excitement over the fact that they’re going to get to see The Giants of Gigantempopolis – only for Kaz to shut down his excitement by noting how The Giants hate trespassers and set dangerous traps everywhere throughout Gigantempopolis to keep trespassers out. Tom tells Kaz not to worry, because Vlar knows Gigantempopolis inside-out, however Kaz reminds Tom that Vlar is a liar and a thief who will likely flee the first chance he gets. Agreeing, Tom notes how Kiru doesn’t really have any other choice, as Vlar is the only one who really knows Gigantempopolis. Tom then mentions that he’d overheard Kiru and Najarin talking about The Oraklon and how it was worth more to The Giants than any of their other treasures. Vlar, having been pretending to sleep, overhears this and smiles as he formulates a new plot to steal The Oraklon for himself. The next morning, Vlar leads the group to the cliffs overlooking Gigantempopolis, encouraging them to carry on down the mountain on the limbs of the giant trees rather than gazing in awe at Gigantempopolis itself. As Vlar descends the mountain, Kiru orders Woost, Gullo, Sped and the five guards to stay behind while he, Abohan, Korg, Rokkus, Rav, Neerig, Tom and Kaz follow Vlar into Gigantempopolis, in case they need them to cover their escape. At the base of the mountain, Vlar cuts some nearby foliage while the group assembles, before guiding them through the tall grass to the front steps of the temple. Quickly the group descends into the spaces between the stepping stones in front of the entrance as one of The Giants approaches them – fortunately going unnoticed as the press on. Vlar then leads the group up a vine hanging from the entrance, so as to lead them through the upper levels of the temple. As the group comes to a closed door, Vlar notes that the real fun was about to begin, leading Kiru to affirm that The Overworlders will be keeping a close eye on him in case he tries anything. At the same time, Korg decides to rest on a nearby wall, not realizing that what he had just leaned against was in fact a button that activates a trap. As giant cat-like Creatures emerge from behind the closed door, the group stares in horror – believing all to be lost as they prepare for the expected oncoming battle. However Vlar manages to stop them in time, instead using the foliage that he’d cut earlier to feed the cat-like Creatures and distract them long enough to allow the group to continue onward. When the group reaches safety, Vlar reminds them that they wanted him to lead them through the temple safely, openly scolding Korg as he directs the group to touch nothing and do exactly as he says if they want to survive. As the group carries on, Kiru, Abohan, Korg, Neerig, Rav and Rokkus all become transfixed by the idols that emit a hypnotic purple gaze. As Tom notes that a Creature was approaching from up ahead, he turns to Kiru for guidance, only to realize that Kiru and the rest of The Overworlders had fallen prey to another trap. Vlar quickly covers the idols eyes with a Magma Might attack and breaks The Overworlders from their trance. Tom rushes to Kiru’s side and explains that when he’d visited Gigantempopolis in their time he’d also fallen prey to the Idol Traps, which are meant to mess with your mind and lead you into dangerous traps. Hearing this, Kaz looks angrily to Vlar, though before he can scold Vlar, his scanner picks up an additional Creature, with the two quickly making their way toward them. Vlar directs the group to a nearby stone, pressing against it alongside Kiru in order to open a small corridor that they can use to continue their journey through the temple, managing to close it just in time so that The Giants didn’t notice the open passage. As the group moves forward, Tom and Kaz scan the passageway in case they need to make a hasty retreat and have to port back in a hurry. Just then numerous flying drones swoop in and attack the group, and while they mostly manage to evade the lasers and shots fires, Vlar instead steps up and attempts to destroy the drones. Surprisingly, the drones prove to be savvy to the attacks Vlar makes, firing shards of crystal at him in response. Though Vlar is able to destroy two of the shards, one of them remains and nearly makes contact with Vlar. Fortunately for Vlar, Kiru pushes him out of the way and takes the full force of the attack himself. As Kiru nurses his shoulder – Neerig, Rav and Rokkus manage to destroy the drones, and Vlar begins feeling guilty for what’s happened and what Kiru was willing to do for his sake. As Tom and Kaz detect numerous Creatures on their Scanners, Kiru notes that The Giants must know that they’re there by now, prompting Vlar to insist that they keep moving. After the group leaves the passageway and takes refuge behind a nearby pillar, Vlar orders them to make a run for the hole in the wall in front of them when he gives the signal, pressing the fact that when they go for it they can’t stop for anything. Unbeknowst to Vlar, The Giants have set up a new trap just on the other side of the hole in the wall, knowing well that The Overworlders would be coming through there soon enough. Vlar gives the signal, and the group makes their way to the hole, where Vlar has Tom see if there are any Giants on the other side. Once given the all clear by Tom, Vlar and The Overworlders press on through the hole, with Kiru insisting that he should go first so that Vlar doesn’t “get lost” along the way. On the other side of the hole, Tom and Kaz step onto a platform and notice how out of place it seems while The Overworlders try to pull Korg through the hole. Though they are successful, the result throws all The Overworlders onto the platform. Looking up, Vlar realizes the danger of the situation and urges everyone to get off the platform, as it’s another one of The Giants’ traps. Both Vlar and Rav make an attempt at an escape – though only Vlar manages to get off the platform before columns of purple energy turn the platform into a cage and shock Rav into submission. Furious, Kiru accuses Vlar of treachery, only to have Vlar insist that the trap hadn’t been there before. Kiru attempts to do an Iron Balls attack against Vlar, only to have the attack bounce off of the purple columns and ricochet right back at The Overworlders. This act also enacts the traps mechanism, spinning the cage at a high velocity so as to throw its captives into the purple columns. Vlar watches in horror while Tom, Kaz and Korg grab onto Kiru who grabs the center column of the trap in hopes of evading its intended effect. Similarly, Neerig embraces the center column and reaches out for a struggling Abohan, while Rokkus grabs onto Korg. Soon after, Korg loses his grip on Kiru, resulting in him and Rokkus joining Rav in the purple columns of the trap. Neerig and Abohan lose their grip next, prompting Kiru to order Tom and Kaz to port out with the container so that they can get The Oraklon, save themselves in the process and proceed to carry out his mission to save his people from Kaal. As The Giants approach – having heard the commotion caused by their trap – Vlar retreats to a nearby crack in the walls of the temple. After Tom and Kaz port out, Kiru loses his grip as well, and The Giants arrive and stop the trap, now containing the weakened Overworlders that they intend to taunt before finally killing them. As The Giants begin to take their leave, one of their cat-like Creatures notices Vlar – who immediately retaliates with a Shadow Strike attack in order to buy him time for a hasty retreat. The Giants notice Vlar as he tries to escape and use a Magma Mite attack to block the hole, forcing Vlar to find another exit. As Vlar pushes past The Giants, they attempt to stomp on him and prevent his escape – though in the end they fail, and Vlar is able to escape into a hallway of the temple. Elsewhere, Tom and Kaz attempt to navigate through the temple, with Kaz stating that he knew Vlar would betray Kiru when he got the chance. However, Tom is unsure if that’s really the case, remembering how Vlar looked just as surprised about the trap as Kiru did, only for Kaz to snap at him, claiming that Tom is only giving Vlar the benefit of the doubt because he’s Maxxor’s ancestor. As the two circle back to the room where the trap was, they find the hole blocked. Kaz wonders what they should do now, as neither of them knows the way to the chamber of The Oraklon. Just then Tom hears The Giants laughing, and while Kaz suggests that they go in the opposite direction, Tom grabs Kaz and the two of them rush to see what The Giants are doing with Kiru and The Overworlders. In the meantime, The Giants are still chasing Vlar, only for Vlar to use an attack that spreads a slippery substance on the floor, which makes The Giants slip and fall, allowing him to continue with his escape. Afterwards, The Giants leave Vlar and carry on to another room where they continue to poke and prod at The Overworlders in a taunting manner. Tom and Kaz watch in horror, only to be interrupted by Vlar. Kaz assumes that Vlar must be happy now that he’s rid of The Overworlds, but Vlar instead spitefully takes the container and vows to retrieve The Oraklon no matter what Tom and Kaz may think of him. While Tom and Kaz reluctantly allow Vlar to go off on his own with the container, they formulate a plan to save Kiru and The Overworlders using their Scanners. In the chamber of The Oraklon, Vlar makes his way up the massive steps, using attacks to propel himself toward The Oraklon. Once Vlar makes it to the summit, he looks into The Oraklon and sees the actions of The Mipedians, The Danians and even The Overworlders being treated as slaves in Kaal’s mines. Both in a state of awe by the omniscience of The Oraklon and guilt from seeing the state of The Overworlders in Kaal’s mine, Vlar uses the container to capture The Oraklon. As soon as Vlar captures The Oraklon however, The Giants take notice and don’t hesitate to attack Vlar in order to get back their beloved Oraklon. Back with The Giants holding Kiru and The Overworlders captive, The Giants lower the cage’s columns of energy and finally allow their cat-like Creatures to eat The Overworlders. Before they can do so however, Tom pushes a vase off of a nearby shelf in order to distract The Giants – getting their attention before quickly porting away. Kaz then also directly addresses The Giants from the floor in order to instigate a chase where he and Tom port throughout the room to allow The Overworlders to have a chance to escape. With The Giants distracted, the cat-like Creatures move in for the kill, with Kiru ordering Neerig, Korg and Rokkus to get ready to use their fire attacks, while directing Rav and Abohan to take shelter behind them. Kiru then gives the signal, and he, Korg, Rokkus and Neerig use their fire attacks to push back each of the four cat-like Creatures. As The Overworlders make their escape from the trap, The Giants attempt to retaliate, though they’re not fast enough to do any damage to The Overworlders. Elsewhere, Giants pursue Vlar alongside several of their Gigantropers. Soon enough the Gigantropers blow open a passageway for Vlar to escape through, but before he can do so Vlar hears how his Overworld allies are struggling to escape The Giants. Vlar enters just as Rav manages to trip the Giants pursuing him, presenting Tom with the container. Vlar orders Tom to use his Scanner to take the container to Najarin and tell him that Kiru is on his way, also directing Kiru on an alternate path to use for an escape. When Kiru asks what Vlar intends to do, Vlar states that he has unfinished business to attend to. Impressed by Vlar’s change of character, Rav gives Vlar his Vlaric Shard and wishes him luck, accepting Vlar as a full-fledged Overworlder. Then, Vlar charges into the fray of Giants and collapses the ceiling in order to bury them in rubble, allowing Kiru, Rav, Abohan, Neerig, Korg and Rokkus to escape and reunite with Gullo, Woost, Sped and the guards, while Tom and Kaz port to Kiru City. Once The Overworlders returned to Kiru City, they left alongside Tom and Kaz to present The Oraklon to Kaal – however Kaal reneged on their deal and denied Kiru his fellow Overworlders’ freedom. Sparking a new fire in Kiru and prompting him to vow to take all his strongest fire Creatures to the Underworld to defeat Kaal and one day free his tribesmen. Battle Statistics Creatures Involved The Overworld * Kiru * Neerig * Korg * Abohan * Rav * Sped * Rokkus * Woost * Gullo * 5 Overworld Guards * Vlar * Najarin (Participated in battle precedings and aftermath only) The Underworld * Kaal (Participated in battle precedings and aftermath only) The Mipedians * 2 Mipedian Warbeasts (Participated in battle precedings only) Tribeless * The Giants * The Oraklon Results *Casualties: None * Oraklon was successfully captures by The Overworlders. *Vlar owns up to his identity as an Overworlder and sacrifices himself for the sake of his Tribesmen - starting a long line of heroic Overworlders. *Vlar leaves Gigantempopolis in ruins, though what really happened to Vlar and The Giants in the end is unknown. *Kaal receives The Oraklon but refuses to free his Overworld slaves. *Kiru vows to free his Tribesmen one day by taking his strongest fire-wielding Creatures into the Underworld to defeat Kaal - an act which would lead to his reign in the underworld through a series of unknown events. *Kiru, Neerig, Rav, Sped, Korg and Vlar carry on their lives in order to produce descendants through Chaor, H'earring, Xaerv, Gespedan, Ikkatosh, Maxxor and Accato respectively. Trivia Category:History